No bad words allowed
by nt'kit
Summary: At Makino's bar, Luffy heard quite a phrase, now he has made it his mission to know the meaning of it, much to Ace's dismay...


Hi there! I'm sorry, I couldn't resist writing another young Ace and Luffy story (: They are just so cute 3

Okay then, so first of all and before anyone says anything, I know Luffy and Ace met at another time, but they also knew Sabo, and I'm not including Sabo in this story, so let's say this is kind of AU (:

**Warning: Cursing, un-beta'ed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, sadly… **

_**Page Break!**_

A 6 year old Luffy walked through the streets of Fuusha Village with a concentrated look in his face. The day before, he had promised Makino that he would go and have breakfast at her bar, and so he did. However, there was something that was bothering our little Luffy all along, something he heard in the bar and couldn't understand.

He planned on asking Makino about it, but no matter how much he tried, it seemed that everybody had gathered on that small restaurant, leaving Luffy with only one option left: Ask Ace.

_**Page Break!**_

Ace groaned as the light of the sun entered the small room waking him up, Luffy had told him the day before that he would go and have breakfast at Makino's, which left the boy with a peaceful morning with no little brother bothering him to fight.

The nine year old kid rubbed his eyes as he walked out of his and Luffy's room and headed to the bathroom; since Luffy wasn't here today, maybe he should go and practice his fighting style. And so, the freckled boy washed his face and brushed his teeth before heading out to the forest, but Ace wasn't able to get a step out of Dadan's house, because he _felt it_.

He knew this feeling. Every time something happened concerning Luffy he felt this way, and it meant either trouble or that Luffy was in danger. Of course, Ace being the overprotective brother he is thought immediately of the latter, completely forgetting every time little Luffy had caused him trouble.

Ace panicked. What if something happened to Luffy? What if he decided to go through the woods and some bear attacked him again? Or worst, what if Garp had come?

Thoughts rushed to the boy's head and before he knew it, he was running to the village.

'Wait for me Luffy! Don't go near Garp!'

"Ace?" Luffy asked from behind the boy, interrupting the older D's thoughts.

Ace stopped mid-run and turned around. "Luffy?" He blinked. What was Luffy doing at Dadan's land? "Luffy! Are you okay?"

Luffy tilted his head to the side, why wouldn't he be okay? "Um… yeah?" He said confused as he saw Ace sighing out of relief. "Ace, there's something I need to ask you."

Ace looked at his brother surprised, it was rare when Luffy had that serious expression in his face, and by the tone of his voice it seemed really important. The freckled boy nodded, signaling the younger boy to continue.

"What is 'fuck'?"

Ace stared. Luffy didn't know what the word fuck meant? But… wasn't him at Makino's all the time? There were cursing drunken guys every day right there, right? It couldn't be possible for him to hear that word just now!

"Did you hear that word at Makino's bar?" Ace asked as he took a sit in the ground, this was going to take some time.

Luffy nodded. "This really drunk guy told that to a girl." He said, taking a sit next to the older boy.

Ace frowned, he didn't want Luffy insulting girls, it wasn't right. "Listen Luffy, that is a bad word, so don't use it ever, and don't you dare to say that to a girl!"

"A bad word?" Luffy said. "As in the words Dadan says?"

Ace thought for a moment, has Dadan ever said those kind of words to them? Well she must've cursed sometime… He should scold her for teaching those words to Luffy. "I'm not sure if Dadan uses them, but you shouldn't say that okay?"

"Never?"

"Never. Only adults say that, and they use that word when they are really mad! For example, if someone insults you and you get mad you say that." Ace said thoughtfully, he was rather proud of his explanation. Even Luffy could comprehend it!

Luffy wondered for a moment before answering. "So if I ever get mad, I say that?"

He thought too early, this is Luffy we're talking about. "No! Didn't you listen? I said adults… Hm… How should I say this… Just… try not to say it okay?"

Luffy nodded and Ace smiled at his brother's enthusiasm. "Well then, let's go to the house." He said helping Luffy up.

"Can we fight?" The younger D asked enthusiastically, he was sure he could beat Ace now.

"No way, I don't want to."

"What? Come on Ace, I'm sure gonna beat you this time!" Luffy whined, making a twitch appear on Ace's eye.

"No is no Luffy, besides you wouldn't win against me." He said, a smirk making its way to his face as he saw his brother pout. He started to walk, leaving a mad Luffy behind until…

"I want to fuck you Ace!"

Ace stopped. Had he heard what he thought he heard? Did Luffy say… that he wanted to fuck him? A blush appeared on the boy's cheeks as he turned around to see the still pouting Luffy. "W-What?" Ace said coherently.

"I said I want to fuck you." And the pout was still there.

What the hell? Ace panicked, what should he do? He was nine for God's sake! He was still too young to do that stuff! And Luffy! He was younger damn it! How the hell did that boy learn that?

Wait… Luffy didn't know what that meant right… "Luffy," Ace said, the blush still on his face. "Do you know what that means?"

Luffy stared at his brother, was Ace alright? He was acting kind of dumb… "Well duh! You just told me what it means!"

He did? And that's when it clicked. "Luffy, what did that man say at the bar?"

"Well, there was this really drunk man, and then a pretty lady came in, and this man whistled and said: 'Hey miss, I want to fuck you!', and the girl got really mad, and so did Makino, so she got rid of that man." Luffy said with a wide grin on his face.

Ace face palmed. That was completely different from what he explained! Why didn't Luffy say that from the beginning…

"Ne Ace, then what does 'I want to fuck you' means?"

He blushed. Damn, why didn't he think of this before? He wouldn't have the talk with Luffy! Damn, he shouldn't even know what that meant! But apparently, being with a drunk Garp was not the best of options, and less if he thought that 9 was the perfect age to have 'The talk'.

Damned old man, he ruined his innocence.

A light tug on his shirt brought Ace back to his senses, he saw Luffy there, with those curious eyes as if demanding Ace to explain what that phrase meant.

Ace gulped. "I'm not telling you!" He said, the blush coming back full force. "And stop saying that!"

Luffy pouted, what was wrong with Ace? He knew what that meant and wouldn't tell him! That was mean! Really mean! "If you don't tell me I'll keep saying that…"

Ace stared at his little brother as if he had grown a second head, was that a threat? "You wouldn't…"

A smirk appeared on the small boy's face before…

"I WANT TO FUCK YOU ACE!"

Oh look, he did…

The freckled boy blushed from head to toes, was this for real? Not only did he say it, he _yelled_ it! Thank God this place was deserted…

"What the hell Luffy!" Ace said before hitting Luffy on the head. "I told you not to say that!"

"But you wouldn't explain it to me!" The boy whined.

"Because you're still a kid!"

"I'm not a kid!"

"Yes you are! You still drink milk instead of beer!"

"Ace does too! You're also a kid then!"

"No I'm not, I'm almost an adult, and if I say you're a kid then you're a kid!"

"That's not fair!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SCANDAL?"

Both boys turned around to see a mad Dadan behind them, so they immediately shut up. They knew better than to anger her…

"It's nothing…" Ace mumbled, hoping that Luffy wouldn't say anything.

"It better not!" Dadan said as she walked to the house. "Don't you dare to come home so late!"

"Hey Dadan…"

Oh no, was Luffy going to ask Dadan? Damn, what if that woman was like Garp? There was no way he would let Luffy know that at his current age! He had to do something…

"What is it brat?" Dadan said as she turned around to see the younger D.

"What does-GAH! Ace!" Luffy yelled as he tried to catch his stolen straw hat from Ace's grasp. "Give that back Ace!"

Dadan sighed, seriously! That boy had the attention span of a mosquito! She resumed her walk to the house as she tried to ignore the bickering pair.

"Ace! I want to fuck you!"

Dadan stopped.

Ace paled.

Luffy pouted.

Well, this was going to be quite a day.

_**Page break!**_

Ta~da! I just love small Luffy! He's so innocent… (:

Well, I hope you liked this! So please review!

~nt'kit


End file.
